The cables and bow strings of current compound bows are usually too closely spaced laterally, with respect to the plane of the bow and bow string to permit the free passage of an arrow. A conventional solution of this problem is to provide a rod, called a cable guard, connected at one end to the bow handle section and projecting therefrom between the cables and bow string and arranged to bear against the cables so as to push them sufficiently away laterally from the bow string to provide the required clearance for the free passage of arrows.
Another problem is encountered however when employing this conventional cable guard rod means for assuring that the required lateral spacing of the cables from the bow string is maintained, i.e.: When the cable guard rod is positioned between the bow string and cables and arranged so as to push the cables laterally just sufficiently away from the bow string to provide the required clearance, the bow string slaps against the rod when released from a drawn position and frequently comes to rest on the wrong side of the rod. This interference occurs as the result of a bounce back and lateral vibration of the bow string when it arrives in its braced position after being released from a drawn position. To solve this problem it has been customary to move the rod laterally away from the bow string sufficiently to avoid this interference with the bow string. When this is done the cables are stressed considerably more than is necessary to assure free passage of an arrow.
It is of course highly desirable to minimize the lateral displacement of the cables so as to minimize stress and wear of the cables and minimize any tendency to twist the bow limbs. Applicants have invented a cable guard by which the cables may be displaced just sufficiently to provide the required clearance for the free passage of an arrow without interfering with the bow string under shooting conditions.